Tales of the Abyss: Calling to the Night
by DeltaMa
Summary: Seven years before the beginning of the derailment of the Score, 2 lost souls are struggling to find their place in Auldrant. Both will come to understand a whole new world in time. OCxOC Breif mention of Cannon Characters. Rated M for language/content.


Tales of the Abyss: Calling to the Night

**Chapter 1: Alone**

ND 2011, IFRIT-REDECAN, Rem, Day 23

Even at night in the city Chesedonia was sweltering. Although the sun wasn't present to beat down on the streets, the humid air was still steaming. Between the hot air and the sand clouds that Arlotan breathed in, he couldn't exactly decide which one was worse for his health. It was nearing the end of the warm season, and would become the less warm season in a few weeks. Even in the cold seasons for other parts of Auldrant, the city in Chesedonia was always hot. And Arlotan hated it.

Even so, Chesedonia was his home. It was where he lived, where he worked, where he was. Even if he didn't exactly love the weather, he loved the city.

It was late into the night, the moon shone brightly, the sky was a blur of dark greys and blues illuminating the streets before him. The stars glittered beautifully above, twinkling in magnificent purples and blacks. He found himself marveling at their beauty as he tiredly strolled down the streets. He'd often dreamed of flying through those skies at night, through the endless marvel of stars and clouds. Someday, he wanted to fly through that sky.

But for now, he was stuck to the sandy hot ground, covered in dirt and filth.

As he neared his home the voices from inside Arlotan's favorite bar boomed outward towards him. Even on Remday, Dusty Dune's Bar was bustling with business. There was never a quiet moment there, something was always happening.

Arlotan stopped for a moment, pondering on whether or not to grab a quick drink. He found on the nights his whole body ached from a full day of work that alcohol was an easy sedative to help him unwind and rest. He was almost too tired to think, though he decided that just going straight home would be the best idea for tonight.

Taking the back alleyways, Arlotan always ensured a quite walk home with no interruptions. His apartment building was far from the main streets and trading posts, even during the day there weren't many people around these alleyways. Arlotan liked it that way; It was peaceful and calm, he never heard any of the commotion going on around him.

Arlotan made his way down the last alleyway before her reached his destination. It was the same one he took home every time he walked home. The same one that was always empty. Except tonight.

"Huh . . . ?" Arlotan said quietly to himself.

Arlotan nearly froze at the strange sight. A heavily clothed person was slumped over on their side, laying on the ground, resting their head on a bag. Arlotan was used to seeing a homeless person here and there, sometimes sleeping, just sitting their as if they were just waiting for something. However, there was something different about this one. Even from a few feet away it was obvious the person's whole body was shaking.

_You can't be cold in the middle of a desert town . . ._

He slowly approached the person, debating on whether to walk around them and leave them be or ask them and see if they were okay. Even if they were just some homeless person, Arlotan had once shared that same feeling. He knew what it was like.

As he neared them it became more apparent just how bad their body was shaking. He kneeled down beside them, resting a knee on the ground, "Hey, are you okay?"

No reply.

The persons body continued to rattle uncontrollably.

Arlotan placed a hand on a clothed shoulder. He looked at them closer, and was just a bit surprised to see that it was a young woman. She had long tangled hair, even in the moonlight he could see the vibrant violet color it was. The moon was barely letting off enough light for Arlotan to see her features.

"Hey, are you alright?" This time he said it with a little more urgency. Was she just a homeless person? Had she been beaten and left for dead by someone perhaps?

Suddenly the hand he had placed on her shoulder began to tingle with a strange feeling. Almost as if his own fonons were beginning to shake and rattle inside his hand. He pulled her over on her back. "Hey, are you okay?"

There was a painful moan that escaped her mouth. He looked down on her face. Covered in sand and sweat, she was breathing heavily. Every other breath would be pain ridden, and would escape her mouth through gritted teach.

A gust of sandy wind picked up, bombarding Arlotan with a mouth full of sand, he covered his eyes. He then grabbed both her shoulders, "Hey, wake up, are you hurt?" He lifted her up a bit off the ground, he pulled the hood covering her head off.

The woman opened her eyes just a bit, looking up at him, her aqua eyes were dull and blurry in the moonlight. She mumbled something, mostly gibberish. Then a raspy voice escaped her mouth, "W- . . . water . . ."

Arlotan looked down at her wide-eyed, her voice was completely dry and rough. Her words had absolutely no energy in them. In his hands he could still feel the tingling, the shaking of her almost fragile body. "What happened to you?"

"I'm . . . . so. . . . th- . . . thirsty . . ." She answered back. Her body continued to shiver uncontrollably.

Arlotan thought for a moment, wondering if he should take her to the hospital, but it was about an hour away on foot, and carrying a person would take even longer. He knew he didn't have the energy to carry her all the way there anyway. Even taking her to the bar, would someone recognize her maybe? Or would the person that possibly did this to her be there? His home was only a few minutes from here, he could at least take her there to get some water and try and figure something out. In the morning he would take her to the hospital himself, tonight, he was just too tired to take her anywhere else.

"Alright, lets get out of the streets. I'll get you something to drink at my place. How does that sound?" Arlotan said gently. He picked up her bag she had been resting her head on, which was surprisingly light, and slung it underneath his arm. He then leaned back down to the woman, and heaved her gently off the ground. As he lifted her up she made a distressing noise, her muscles tightened up and her shivering stopped for only a moment, then continued on worse then before. His own muscles flexed with exhaustion, Arlotan wasn't weak, but he was a little to old to be carrying people. She herself was fairly light, even through her layers of clothes, Arlotan could feel her body was fairly skinny. He felt her ribs as he lifted her up off the ground. Her head slumped against his shoulder, her long hair flowed over his arm, it was coarse and greasy on his bare skin.

Looking down at her pain ridden face, he couldn't help but feel the woman was quite pitiful. Shaking uncontrollably on the ground, weak and thirsty, all by herself. She probably hadn't bathed in sometime, and almost didn't have a single thing with her.

He felt a frown come across his face, he didn't normally help strangers like this. He did understand though what it all felt like. To be tired, hungry, and thirsty, on these humid and unforgiving streets of Chesedonia. But mostly, he knew what it was like to be alone.

"Don't worry." Arlotan said steadily. "I'm going to help you."


End file.
